<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mary On a Cross by StandInAttention</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502905">Mary On a Cross</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandInAttention/pseuds/StandInAttention'>StandInAttention</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocalypse, Biting, Blood, Dominant Bottom, Dominant Male, Dubious Consent, F/M, Ford is kinda a creep in this, Gravity Falls AU, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pacifica: why is Stan hot now?, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Weirdmaggedon, Reader-Insert, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sensual Play, Sensual Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Stan gets an eyeful, Vaginal Sex, Weirdmaggedon, and maybe at the start lol oop, biting kink, ddlg vibes almost, dominant female, ford is not what he seems, i love him and he deserves everything, lying by omittance, monsterfalls - Freeform, next fic might be him, no baby he always was, reader gets duped bruh, secretive pines, sorta - Freeform, toward the end, toward the end again lol, twist?, weirdmaggedon changed him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandInAttention/pseuds/StandInAttention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the apocalypse and you’ve finally discovered the Rest Stop, a place where travelers and those in need go for supplies and apocalypse-related remedies. Somehow, amidst your attempt to avoid the creep, you get roped into a exchange of services with Ford.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper &amp; Mabel &amp; reader, Ford Pines/Reader, Stan Pines/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mary On a Cross</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wrote this back in February right after I finished the series for the first time in like 2 days. I’ve made corrections since but this still probably has some mistakes, please be gentle and any corrections or constructive criticism is appreciated (first fic published in like 5 years I need the feedback lol)</p><p>Also the setting is basically you’re homeless, you’re gay, you have crippling depression, and you’re new in town.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're sitting on his bed, tuned into the noises the house makes settling nightly. It was a little after dinner and Ford finally gave in, although it felt like he only held off to be polite. You understood that he was infected with something and that's why he was such a strange person to interact with. ...Or maybe it was just the sexual behavior that was symptomatic of what he was ailed with, not his weird way of speaking and... well... doing anything normal was a little weird when it came to him.</p><p>Even now he spoke so robotically and rehearsed. It was uncomfortable and you weren't sure if he realizes he only made it worse by trying to be clinical. He’s standing in the doorway, occupied by his mental deliberation. His eyes come back up to yours.</p><p>"Are you comfortable doing this?"</p><p>Stan said this would help him, so help him you shall.</p><p>You smile softly to relax him. "Yes." He seemed a little less tense with your verbal consent. It was a little awkward now, but you knew that him with a body like that, you’ll forget your nerves. You just had to get him to chill. "C'mere,” you said softly. You loosened up your body and beckoned him. He kneeled up one at a time onto the foot of the bed and crawled closer, the bed dipping a little and making you sway each time he pulled closer, stopping at an impersonal distance at your feet.</p><p>He seemed to be debating again, so you took the reigns. "Can I be on top?" You asked.</p><p>His eyes flashed back up to you and his face was noticeably more flushed, even visible with the high windows backlighting him. "Yes of course." He cleared his throat and crawled next to you, flopping on his back. He looked good in the low sunlight now highlighting his hearty suntan skin. When he wasn’t radiating creep vibes, he was certainly beautiful to look at.</p><p>This room must be a little deeper in the ground with windows that high, like a basement. But you knew there was an even deeper one.</p><p>He seemed like he wanted to twiddle his thumbs over his stomach, making to do so until he noticed you watching, so you ended his pain and lithely swung over his lap, making his body jostle up toward you even with the light momentum. You settled; he was warm and not hard yet. You studied him with a small smile, trying to ease him. "You're very beautiful, Ford."<br/>
He sucked in a short breath. "You too." You leaned over and debated kissing him. You instead laid on his expansive chest, digging your nose into the collar of his sweater and sighed, enjoying the warmth of his front against yours. You slowly rested your full weight onto him and got comfortable. "You can touch me y'know."</p><p>He gave a small noise of affirmation and unintentionally tickled his hovering hands up your waist and loosely wrapped his arms around it.</p><p>You were basically hugging each other now.</p><p>You dragged your nose from shoulder to neck, taking in his comforting smell of the forest, trees leaves and bark, and the detritus in the packed earth.</p><p>You were pulling his collar more open so you could tease an open mouth across his jugular. His breath tickled as he sighed shakily by your ear and rubbed his large, warm hands up your back. This was leisurely and intimate. ...nice. You could just lay here until you fell asleep. <em>Psychologically speaking,</em> you’ll both have a more comfortable relationship to one another if you nap together?</p><p>You decided against it and sat up a little, resting your elbows above his shoulders on the bed and tangled your hand into his hair, brushing through the thick strands. He had nice greying hair, very fitting for him. <em>God</em>, he really was handsome.</p><p>You brush your other hand's knuckles against his cheek, loving the way his whole body incrementally leaned up into you, having planted his feet. You could feel a bulge now, and you heat up incredibly. His jeans’ fabric was coarser and thicker against the crotch of your own thin, stretchy pair. You could tell he was getting worked up, so you tried to bring yourself out of your sleepy trance.</p><p>You wanted to take things slow since it’s been a while since.... And you could tell it’s been a very long while for him, or maybe not, you didn’t care.</p><p>You caught his heavy, warm brown eyes and kissed him gently, cradling his face. He didn’t seem to know where to put his hands, so you entwined your fingers into his, surprised again by his six fingers. You fixed your grip so your five were filling in each gap, softly melting into the feeling of being completely surrounded and possessed. You held his hands at either side of his head so you could easily keep your balance, but also maybe...because you liked seeing him below you. You leisurely rubbed your thumbs into his palms and digits, and traced your lips across his lower jaw while coming back up, entranced by the need to lavish him in the most basic form of love. You leaned up into his lips, to stretch because of your difference in height and pulling your entwined hands closer to his head. You slowly introduced firmer kisses and he surprised you by flicking your teeth. You pushed back against his lap and he ground up into you; he groaned into the kiss and you reflected back with a throaty giggle.</p><p>You sat up on him, putting your full weight down against his hips. You knew he had a large frame, he’d probably hurt your hip joints spreading your legs with his wide hips, driving into you.<br/>
Maybe you should stay on top for the entirety of this...</p><p>He seemed to sense your slight hesitation and suddenly sat up with you. You had to crane your neck to even reach his chin with your lips now, with him sitting tall as he is.<br/>
Ford leaned you back so he could kiss you, wrapping his arms around you and trapping your hands behind your back. You straightened up and readjusted your knees so you could rock against him, pushing back against him to stay in control. You wriggled your fingers out of his intentionally firm grip and tugged your hands away, then pulled your shirt over your head. He watched the entire time with rapt eyes. You looked up at him, “can I take this off?”</p><p>You pulled lightly at the hem of his sweater.</p><p>He breathed out a breathy “yeah,” and let you run your palms up the firm front under his top. You kissed what you could reach with your mouth and pushed your palms into his hot stomach. You felt cold comparatively to him; he was so arrestingly warm.</p><p>You pulled up his shirt, up over his arms and head.</p><p>Jesus <em>fuck</em> he was handsome. You were delighted at his slight pouch and the firm tissues at his pecs. You ran your eyes over his shoulders and shallowed your breaths at the sight of his upper arms and outer shoulders. He could fuck you up with those. You imagined being in a play-fight, headlocked and being choked out by those meaty muscles.</p><p>“Ford, you could possibly murder me with those arms.”<br/>
You ran your hands up them reverently.<br/>
He laughed at that and you grinned. He dragged you closer, tugging lightly at the back strap of your bra before unlatching it with your nod. You also got up on your knees to unbutton your pants and pull them down. He helped you yank and pull until they were off. You kissed his cheek and then went to tease him out of his. You pressed the bottom of your palm into his bulge and sidled up against him, trapping a thigh between your own, looking to steal his body heat too. You ran a hand through the hair at the nape of his neck and tugged so you could run your teeth against his neck. You had to lean up off of his lap to reach, but you enjoyed his hum nonetheless.</p><p>You felt a warmth envelop your back as he rubbed your lumbar with one hand and pushed your hand firmer into his trapped hard-on with the other. You melted at this and pushed your front even more into his side, sighing in contentment. He tried to lean down with you into the bed, but you nipped and pushed back so you wouldn’t be pinned under him. “I’m top.”</p><p>You sensed displeasure, and, you forever the pleaser, tacked on quickly, “-for today.” He hummed noncommittally and let you undress him. He helped you push down his pants.</p><p>...You planned on getting comfortable with some heavy petting through your your undergarments first, but he ran that through when he also pulled his underwear down. You stiffened at this, wanting to draw this out, but shrugged mentally and dove into the rhythm he placed.</p><p>You wrapped your fingers around his cock, struck by the pleasant feeling of having power once again over his pleasure. You’ve jerked him off before at your dubious agreement... You shifted over his lap to bring your center closer to his. At rubbing your pantied lips over the underside, he sucked in air quickly and his hands stuttered around your hips, giving you the confidence to grind down on his length, trapping his cock between his stomach, the hand caressing his tip, and your clit. You kissed him and he surged forward, knocking you off balance, but he didn’t make to push over you and press you into the bed again.</p><p>God, you wanted to ride him, you also wanted him to press you down and pound you into the duvet. Maybe next time.</p><p>You quickly pulled off your underwear and he kicked off the rest of his pants and boxer briefs before you situated over him, allowing you to pull his face in for you to mouth at his jaw and lips. You knew the brothers had no condoms, no one did, so earlier by the stairs Stan said to you to just be careful and later you heard him and Ford in the other room having an intense discussion. You do mind the fact contraception was now obsolete, but you can’t come up with a viable fix; you came to accept that before you even arrived here.<br/>
You dragged your lips against his jaw and kissed him firmly, Your other hand held his cock in place as you dragged him through some of your wetness. He got impatient and dragged his fingers shallowly through your folds unexpectedly, making you gasp. He gathered your slick and palmed it up and down his cock, bumping against your own hand doing the same thing. You shuddered and keened as he kissed you fervently, massaging your cheeks with his other, noticeably dry in your hyper-aware state, six fingers. You latched an arm around the back of his neck and moaned softly into his mouth as you sank down onto him.</p><p>He rumbled in kind and supported the back of your head to pull your kiss in deeper, shifting to wipe his wet fingers off on himself, you guessed. He noticeably held off from just fucking up into you, his muscles ready to lunge. You appreciated this as you fluttered up and down his cock to ease the way, he was pressing against everything, needing more of your wetness so you could sink down fully. You rocked against him and slowly inched closer to his lap, both of you hummed into each other when your mound reached his base and your ass pressed comfortably atop his thighs. You raised your arms around his shoulders and stretched up against him, peeking to see his features. His brows were drawn in concentration, and his eyelids were fluttering. You blackened your sight, focusing on the feeling of his fullness and breathed out deeply and slowly through your nose against his cheek. You were already mentally exhausted by your constant concentration through this entire evening, but you were also wound up and ready to ride him.</p><p>You pulled away from your pressed mouths and pecked him before fully leaving to sit back. He stared into your eyes as you rose up and slowly sank down. His warm brown irises shifted from your face to your breasts and then to your joined selves. You also looked down, in time to watch him disappear slowly inside of you. You groaned and leaned your forehead onto his collarbone, and then, thinking better of yourself, pressed your cheek into his softer shoulder muscles so he could still see the view, your finally eyes sliding shut. You hung onto him and increased your pace, your upper thigh muscles already burning at the exertion. Twelve fingers came to your thighs and squeezed, running heated palms over their softness and admiring the tissue rising up between six digits as he kneaded them. He ran his thumbs closer and away in the junction where your hips met your thighs, feeling your skin meet his where you two joined with each sinking motion.<br/>
You knew his fingers were big, but you were always surprised, feeling them displace the meat of your inner thigh with each consuming stroke.</p><p>He straightened up and helped you ride him by your hips. He grunted as you nipped at his shoulder, biting your way to his neck. Your pulled your arms tighter around his shoulders and sucked lightly at a spot on his neck, wondering if you could put a hickey on his thick skin. You felt him shudder and grab your ass, digging each finger in. He started to take over the pace and led your rhythm, unable to thrust up himself but lightly grinding his hips back and forth when he pulled you down against him. You tried to be silent while you cried out; he pulled you close and ground your crotch into him, your clit stimulated. You felt swollen and wound up, giving into the urge to quicken your pace even further. You both evened out and began a true rhythm, you bouncing on his lap. He returned your affections and kissed your face, dragging wet kisses down your jaw and neck, his hair tickling you and his voice rumbling as he scraped teeth against your jugular. You jumped at the feeling of sharp teeth, not wanting him to bite down just in case he hurt you. You weren’t sure if it would be painful.</p><p>You were thrown off your rhythm but brought yourself back, sliding the side of your face against his softly as he suckled your neck. He timed a harder thrust with him leaning down to suck the junction of your neck and shoulder to make you moan. You were caught off guard and couldn’t stop the noise from carrying through the room, now also suddenly aware to the slapping of skin. Your face burned down to your breasts and you felt his mouth turn up in a smile. He glanced up in appraisal before leaning you backward, holding you up with his hands at your spine and trailing his scratchy jaw down your chest. He hummed in approval as he nuzzled the tops of your breasts, dragging his nose down the valley and then sucking in a nipple. You threw your head back and whimpered, clenching around him. He sucked lightly, then harder, making you writhe in his lap, both of you now fully stilled and just grinding together. He made the vacuum of his mouth a little tighter, approaching pain, but not quite, and then he bit down lightly and you jumped again. He laughed deep in his chest and licked and teased your nipple between his teeth, dragging one hand up to caress the other. You shuddered in his touch, trying to lean away from his hungry mouth, almost overwhelming, but he just pushed you closer with the hand at your back and you melted. He hummed, thoughtful. You felt surrounded and filled, content to just let him continue his ministrations, even if he doesn’t ease you slowly into harsher biting territory. You didn’t know he had such an oral fixation. You should’ve known with how many times he wanted to come down your throat.</p><p>Your eyes shot open when he leaned you back onto the bed, twisting you both around and situating himself over you, pulling his legs out from under you. You weren’t sure if you wanted to let him, you could still lean up and stop him from fully transitioning over you, but you relaxed and allowed him to rest his body over yours. You felt him press his hips down into your own, his cock hitting a different angle and his balls fully resting against you. He ground into you and you trembled again. You lightly brushed your fingers under his jaw to pull him up to kiss him, but he rumbled and latched on tighter, this time to the other nipple. You spasmed as he thrust lightly into you at the same time he sucked hard against your breast, the first abused nipple now wet and cooling down. You shivered lightly and rubbed the back of his head, teasing your fingers through the thick hair. You let out a shaky breath and fell fully limp and heavy against the mattress. You glanced up at the ceiling as he tugged and pulled you, thrusting deeper now. You looked down to admire the top of his head, seeing it rise and fall with his movements, and dragged your knees slowly up from being splayed open to bring your thighs to his sides. He grunted and dug his knees in under your backside, digging a hand under your hips to bring you up a little so he could easily thrust into your tight heat. You obliged and rested your feet against the mattress, helping him lift your hips some. He stuttered when you gripped the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled, dragging him away from your breast with a pop. His eyes opened to stare darkly up at you, and you pulled his mouth to your own, kissing, then biting his lip. He hummed a short, disapproving growl and bit yours back, tilting your head up, your neck exposed and himself straightened out above you, kissing you on the lips harshly, wrapping six fingers around one thigh and hoisting you against him. His hands were large and encompassed a good part of the thickest part of your thighs and you arched into him, pressing up against his hips. The slapping noise came back to your focus as he began thrusting in earnest, rocking your bodies. He licked into your mouth, pressing your tongue down, then dragging his face down and away to your neck. He leaned his chest onto yours and you found yourself pinned, enjoying the breathless feel, but still able to breathe in each time his hips pulled away. You moaned when he bit against your throat, suckling. You were still wary of his teeth, his canines seemed to stick out more from the lineup, but he seemed conscious of your unease. He suckled harsher and you could tell he meant to put a hickey, and you moaned. He made a noise you couldn’t decipher, but made you clench. He suddenly laid himself fully on top of you, your thighs pushed back against yourself and you now felt the strain of his wide hips. Your airborne calves were now bouncing with his thrusts, and you could feel him deeper inside of you, you moaned and clenched and he opened his jaw wide and suddenly his teeth were around your neck.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” you blurted, but now sobering.</p><p>You patted him, asking in a lower voice, “Ford let go.”</p><p>You stiffened against him when he didn’t immediately, and you unintentionally clenched around him. Did he-? He- he fucking growled. Did he? What the fuck.</p><p>He groaned against you and picked up his thrusts again, making you bounce on the bed and frightening you as his grip on your throat got tighter to keep his hold.</p><p>“Ford get the fuck off.”</p><p>He whined, but didn’t let off, instead scrambling to put a hand between you two and thumb your clit. Your legs kicked in their knee-jerk response and you spasmed, but you were still weirded the fuck out and scared, what if he hurt you?</p><p>“Ford!”</p><p>You kicked your legs to get him to stop rubbing your clit and pushed your hands against his shoulders, but that pushed his head away, causing him to bite down further to keep himself there.</p><p>“STAN!”</p><p>Ford growled again and crowded closer to you, hunching his back and making another effort to make you comply by grinding into you as he dug his thumb, then palm, then thumb again into your clit. You shook against him, already have been nearing your end, now completely shaking. Your words garbled and he ground his cock deeper into you.</p><p>There was a slam as the door flew open and Stan ran in. He jerked back at the sight of you two, but saw your worried eyes meet his, and then his eyes landed on his brother’s teeth around your throat. Ford looked like he was going to rip out your esophagus.</p><p>“What the fuck is going on?” He directed that to Ford, but the brother didn’t respond. You waved your hands erratically with wide eyes to bring Stan closer. He tried not to stare at your body, eyes skipping up and down as he forced them to stay on your face.</p><p>Ford growled louder and clenched his teeth, you almost began crying at the pain.</p><p>“He’s going to rip my throat out, Stan, what the fuck.”</p><p>Stan stuttered, knowing what was wrong with his brother, but not ready to...<br/>
“I- you-“ He knew he needed to calm you down by being calm himself. “-you need to just let him calm down, he’ll come back to his senses.”</p><p>You thumped your fist against the mattress and sobbed out in frustration, but kept in your tears. Ford has slowed his hips but picked up his circling of your clit, making you cry again but for a different reason. You almost went to hit him in the back with your fist, but Stan grabbed your wrist and you writhed in frustration. That was enough to tip you over the edge and suddenly you froze up, your legs locked up on you in the rush of your orgasm. Stan quickly dropped your arm and turned around to escape the sight of your eyes glaring into his, then softening in the oncoming orgasmic bliss and briefly witnessing you throw your head back in both despair and pleasure.</p><p>Your vision whited out for half a second and then you were whimpering up at the ceiling, Ford was still rubbing your button and you were unconsciously rocking yourself on his cock still buried in you. You actually began crying in earnest, but you weren’t sad or angry... everything was just too overwhelming; you became objectively aware that Ford was finally letting up on his jaw clenched down around your throat. You gulped and he lapped at you happily.</p><p>You writhed to get away from his overstimulation and pressed a hand against the arm which wouldn’t budge from your clit. You whined and called for Stan to get him off.</p><p>Stan couldn’t turn around, he didn’t want to look down and see his raging hard on nor turn around and have you see it. So he stared at the ceiling and tried to breathe. “Kiddo, he’ll calm down now.” He didn’t mention that it was because you gave in, in probably the most fucked up sense; you would probably catch on to that which really triggered Ford’s sudden contentment. You’d also probably catch on that this was really unusual. He wondered about how many people you may have slept with since the beginning of the apocalypse and whether you’ve come across someone with the same situation as Ford. Unlikely.</p><p>You finally just grabbed Ford’s forearm with both hands and yanked it away from pushing you into a second organism, which made him whine and press his front even more into you. You could only think how much of a mess this all was, of how much was leaking out of you and of how much of a mess of a situation this was.</p><p>Stan’s mind came back to attention and he walked to the foot of the bed, sitting on it and facing away from you and Ford, sighing tiredly. You could tell he just wanted to leave, and that sent a pang of hurt through you, unsure if it was because you didn’t want to be left alone, or by personal offense.</p><p>Stan on the other hand was itching to palm himself through his pants, eyes unfocusing as he thought about how he found you. Legs up, hands clenching his shoulders, your head thrown back, body stiff and milking him for everything he was worth.</p><p>The bed started rocking again and you whined. Stan got up and grabbed Ford by the back of the neck, and in the most weird use of “alright buddy, that’s enough,” Stan pulled him away. Ford had let go enough and didn’t react fast enough to keep you in his mouth, his teeth snapping closed around nothing. Ford arched up, staring down into your eyes and you saw his teeth. Sharp, stupidly sharp. Were they always that sharp? <em>Holy fuck, were they?</em></p><p>No, his canines were incredibly long now, it was unnatural. You always thought his teeth looked cool; his now weren’t much different, but now the two canines were longer than ever, perhaps twice the length of his other teeth.</p><p><em>No way,</em> “A fucking vampire?” You glowered at Stan, like he was solely responsible, but you knew it was the both of them.</p><p>Stan had the audacity to turn his head to hide his nervousness, but came back and tried to keep his darting eyes on your own.</p><p>“Y-yeah.” Stan’s voice was the most scratchy and almost indecipherable you’ve ever heard it. Ford unceremoniously pulled his dick out, popping out of your heat still hard, but softening as he sobered up. He didn’t come.</p><p>That’s when you looked past his fangs and saw the slight hint of pink against his stubble. Was that... blood? Your hand shot up to the tender part of your throat, searching. What you thought was saliva came back as a small trickling of blood from two alarming punctures. You relaxed when you realized you weren’t bleeding out, but shot Stan another dark look, his head snapping up from staring at your pinkened nipples. This whole fucking situation was careening left.</p><p>You grimaced and hunched, trying to make yourself smaller and wanting to hide all the evidence of Ford’s bruises, but you didn’t want to call more attention to it all by moving to hide it.</p><p>You instead rolled off the bed and watched Stan push his brother’s head down by the neck, subduing him and sitting on Ford’s back to make sure he doesn’t get up and grab you. Ford made a disgruntled sound.</p><p>“So uh, I guess you have questions,” he straightened at your glower, “-I’ll explain all of it!” His hands were up like he was the one caught red handed fucking you and about to rip your throat out.</p><p>“Yeah.” You stood sideways and crossed your arms, so he wouldn’t see your swollen pussy still leaking or your bruised chest. You then remembered the hickey and teeth marks on the side of your neck and switched to turn the other way so that was hidden too.</p><p>“...yeah” Stan twiddled his thumbs in his lap.</p><p>Hmm, you wondered if Stan, like Ford, twiddled his thumbs before sex too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might post another,, and give more context,,, this is a weird mishmash of monsterfalls and weirdmaggedon apocalypse au. </p><p>Anyways, Thank You for reading!<br/>Comments and criticism appreciated! :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>